


Signing Bonus

by dragonydreams



Category: Angel: the Series, Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan finds one benefit to interning at his father's law firm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signing Bonus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the AU challenge at [](http://mature-heroes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mature-heroes.livejournal.com/)**mature_heroes**.

**Title:** Signing Bonus  
 **Author:** Elisabeth  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Fandoms:** Heroes/Angel the Series crossover  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Nathan Petrelli/Lilah Morgan, Arthur  & Angela Petrelli  
 **Word Count:** 3900  
 **Summary:** Nathan finds one benefit to interning at his father's law firm.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Spoilers:** Pre-series for both shows.  
 **Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Tim Kring et al and/or Joss Whedon et al.  
 **Feedback:** Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
 **Betas:** [](http://apckrfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**apckrfan**](http://apckrfan.livejournal.com/) & [](http://kallie-kat.livejournal.com/profile)[**kallie_kat**](http://kallie-kat.livejournal.com/)  
 **Author's Note:** Written for the AU challenge at [](http://mature-heroes.livejournal.com/profile)[**mature_heroes**](http://mature-heroes.livejournal.com/).

There was only one week left of his internship at his father's law firm before Nathan Petrelli returned to law school. While he appreciated the experience this internship had provided, Nathan had known a long time ago that he did not want to practice the kind of law that his father did. They both knew that this internship was a compromise; by seeing the world the elder Petrelli worked in, he was offering Nathan the chance to be a good son and follow in his footsteps, as dirty as they may sometimes be, or he could go in his own direction, knowing full well what he was rejecting.

"Is he in?" Nathan asked his father's secretary, Executive Assistant, whatever the politically correct term was today.

"He is, but he's with someone, Mr. Petrelli," she answered in a voice that she hoped conveyed authority.

"This will just take a second," Nathan said, flashing her a smile he knew would take him far in the courtroom.

Before she could round the desk to object further, Nathan had knocked on the door and opened it, entering the office.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the driver is here," Nathan said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Please forgive my son's intrusion, Ms. Morgan," Arthur Petrelli said to an attractive brunette. "His time in the Navy obviously didn't teach him anything about respect."

"Ms. Morgan, is it?" Nathan said, running his eyes over her as she stood to see who had disturbed the meeting. She was striking; straight brown hair, an attractively tailored skirted suit, and long legs ending in attractive heels. "My apologies, I did not realize my father was in a meeting."

Nathan could feel her eyes giving him the same once-over he'd just given her. She smirked as she said, "I highly doubt that. I could hear the secretary trying to keep you out."

"Is there something you needed, Nathan?" Arthur asked.

Not at all ashamed of having been caught in a lie, Nathan answered, "The driver has been waiting for at least twenty minutes. You know how Ma gets when dinner is delayed for more than half an hour."

With a slight frown of agreement, Arthur said, "Right you are. Ms. Morgan will be joining us for dinner tonight." Before Nathan could object, he added, "Your mother knows all about it. It was her idea, in fact."

"In that case, let's not keep her any longer," Nathan said, tightly.

Nathan was grateful that they had taken the limo today and not the Town Car, as the addition of a third person would have meant sitting either extremely close together, or he would have been relegated to the front seat with the driver, like a child.

In retrospect, his father had known that they would need the additional room on the return trip. He wondered why no one had said anything to him about Ms. Morgan, trying to figure out if his parents were trying to set him up with her.

Once they were situated in the car and slowly working their way through the Manhattan rush hour traffic – Arthur sitting along one of the sides, with Nathan and Ms. Morgan sitting facing the front of the vehicle – Arthur finally made formal introductions.

"Nathan, I would like you to meet Lilah Morgan. She is considering joining the firm. Lilah, this is my eldest son, Nathan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Nathan said, taking the hand she'd offered to shake and bringing it to his lips.

She scoffed slightly as she pulled her hand away. She knew men like Nathan all too well. "I'm sure the pleasure is all yours."

"Ouch," Nathan said, placing his hand over his heart in feigned pain.

"You can put the gloves back on, Lilah," Arthur said, laughing. "Despite his rude entry earlier, Nathan is a good boy and will be an excellent attorney."

Nathan bristled. This was one of the reasons he hated working for his father. "I'm not a boy, Pop," he practically whined.

Lilah discretely ran her eyes over Nathan's body again and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "You look all man to me."

Nathan had to fight back the natural inclination to blush at her forward remark. Granted, when he'd first seen her, he'd been attracted to her. She gave off the cold-hearted bitch vibe so strongly that all he wanted to do was fuck her into submission. It looked like he wouldn't have to work very hard for that to become a reality. The fucking part, at least. He had a feeling there wouldn't be any submission involved.

Conversation returned to the safer topic of the firm, and why Lilah should join it, for the remainder of the ride to the Petrelli home.

Angela Petrelli was waiting for them in the lounge when they arrived at the house; everyone's favorite drink was prepared on a tray.

"Lilah, my dear, you're looking wonderful," Angela said as they kissed cheeks.

"You look incredible, as always," Lilah returned.

"How is your mother?" Angela queried as she steered the younger woman to the sofa, handing her a martini along the way.

"As well as can be expected," Lilah answered. She hated discussing her mother, but she must remain polite.

Nathan made note to find out later what the deal was with Lilah's mother. He had a feeling it could be something important. Possibly something his father could use as a bargaining chip if he had to fight for Lilah's employment.

"Where is Peter?" Nathan asked.

"He is out with friends tonight, I believe," Angela answered. Turning to Lilah, she explained, "Peter is my youngest."

"He lives at home too?" Lilah asked, surprised that two twenty-somethings would be living under their parents' roof.

"Peter is in high school," Nathan clarified. "And I am only here for the summer, until I return to law school."

Lilah's eyes widened slightly at the news of the gap in ages between Peter and Nathan, but she composed herself quickly. "That must have been quite a surprise for you," she said to Angela.

Angela smiled tightly. "Yes, a wonderful…surprise."

A maid came in to announce that dinner was ready and the small party gratefully adjourned to the dining room.

After a meal consisting of talk of politics, new law reform, Angela's committee work, Nathan's class schedule for the fall as well as impeccable food and wine, Angela suggested that Nathan show Lilah the gardens.

Knowing a dismissal when he heard one, Nathan escorted Lilah to the gardens behind the house.

"You know that they're discussing how you could benefit the firm," Nathan said, conversationally.

"I assumed as much," Lilah responded. "While your father doesn't appear to be a man without a strong will, I doubt that he makes any major decisions without his wife's approval. I rather like that about her."

"I'm sure she'd be thrilled to hear you say that," Nathan dryly commented. "What other firms are you considering?"

"Aside from your father's firm, I am also being strongly courted by Wolfram & Hart, for their Los Angeles office."

Nathan nodded. "I've heard of them. They have a reputation for being ruthless."

The smile Lilah gave him would have been just as at home on a shark. Her eyes glinted with lust as she said, "That's why I'm leaning towards them."

"If you've already decided on Wolfram & Hart, why are you here?" Nathan asked.

Lilah shrugged. "I haven't entirely made up my mind, yet. I wanted to see what your father had to offer. I hear that he has dealings with Mr. Linderman. That intrigued me."

"You would have no problems representing an alleged mob boss?" Nathan asked, stepping into the gazebo as they approached it. "Not that my father would allow a green associate to do so."

"I believe that everyone deserves a fair trial," Lilah said, as if by rote. Grinning wolfishly, she added, "Although an unfair trial is always much more fun."

"No wonder you're being courted by such reputable law firms," Nathan said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"You don't approve?" Lilah asked, her voice dropping seductively. She stepped closer to Nathan, running her manicured nails over his tie.

"I believe that the law should not be turned around to help criminals continue to commit crimes," Nathan said. "People who break the law should be in prison."

"Young idealism is really so adorable," Lilah said, laughing.

Nathan batted Lilah's hand away from him. "I would prefer to be seen as an idealist, if the alternative is cold-hearted cynicism."

"Naivety really doesn't suit you," Lilah said, cupping Nathan's cheek, pulling him into a hard kiss.

Nathan grabbed her hips, turning them so that Lilah was pressed against one of the support beams, kissing her back just as fiercely as she was kissing him. Teeth clacked together in their urgency as they tried to devour each other.

Lilah slid one hand between them to cup Nathan's hardening cock. She stroked and squeezed him through his pants, moaning into his mouth as he pressed into her hand.

"I knew accepting your father's dinner proposal would be a good idea," she panted as Nathan moved his kisses down her neck to her suddenly exposed breasts. She hadn't even noticed when he'd unbuttoned her blouse or opened the front-enclosure of her bra. She was very aware, however, of when he took one nipple into his mouth.

Dragging his teeth over the hardened bud, Nathan glanced up at Lilah. "If you don't mind, can we not talk about my parents? They're a bit of a mood-breaker," he said before switching his attention to her other breast.

Lilah held Nathan's to her breast. "Better yet, let's not talk at all."

Nathan's hands slid up the backs of Lilah's legs, cursing the invention of pantyhose. Although, when he reached her waist to pull them down, he was pleased to notice that she wore nothing beneath them. Leaving the nylon bunched around her knees, Nathan easily slid one finger inside her.

Her head fell back and she mewled with pleasure as Nathan added a second finger to his ministrations, his thumb grazing her clit.

Needing some relief of his own, Nathan surged up to kiss Lilah, his tongue pushing effortlessly into her mouth. One of Lilah's hands buried itself in his hair, kissing him back just as ardently.

Yanking her head back, Lilah grasped Nathan's hand and removed it from between her legs. "Enough with the foreplay," she said, turning to lean against the gazebo railing, presenting Nathan with her exposed backside.

Nathan quickly, and carefully, unzipped his pants and pushed down his boxers. He barely caught the glint of silver from Lilah's hand reaching back to him. He blinked in surprise and met her eyes. He hadn't even thought of protection.

"Never leave home without one," Lilah quipped, gesturing for him to take it.

"Where on earth were you hiding it?" he asked, opening the packet and donning the condom.

"Inside jacket pocket," Lilah said, hissing as Nathan slid inside her. "Never know when you might meet someone worth fucking."

"Amen to that," Nathan said, pausing when he was buried fully inside her.

"Come on, stud, show me what you've got," Lilah taunted, pressing her hips back into him.

Nathan grasped her hips and pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back into her.

"Yes," Lilah groaned, spreading her legs as far apart as she could with the nylons caught around her knees. "Just like that."

While Nathan concentrated on giving Lilah the hard fuck they both wanted, one of Lilah's hands came up to play with her breasts, lightly pinching her nipples, remembering the pull of Nathan's teeth on them.

The sound of their harsh breathing, occasionally punctuated by a moan, along with the slapping of flesh, were the only sounds they made. Talking was unnecessary in the face of such animalistic pleasure.

Nathan changed the angle of his thrusts, suddenly brushing against Lilah's g-spot. She bucked and pressed back against him. "Oh, God, right there," she keened.

Sliding one hand around to flick her clit, Nathan aimed for that spot inside her again, wanting to hurry up and get her off because he knew that he couldn't hold out much longer.

Lilah arched, bringing her back flush against Nathan's chest as she began to come. She moaned loudly, not caring who might be around to hear them, too caught up in the feeling of a really good orgasm.

Nathan's arm caught Lilah around the waist, pulling her flush against him. He rocked his hips, barely moving because of the angle, but it was enough. Three strokes later and he was emptying himself into the condom, moaning through gritted teeth.

Lilah recovered first and pulled herself free of Nathan, moaning softly as he popped free of her body. With her back still to him, she shimmied her pantyhose back up and smoothed down her skirt. She finally turned to Nathan as she buttoned her blouse, pleased to see that he had already shed the condom and tucked himself back into his pants.

She pressed herself against his body and languidly kissed him.

Running one nail down his chest, she purred, "Now that made the trip worthwhile."

Nathan smirked. "I'm happy to have been of service."

"What do you say to coming back to my hotel with me tonight and servicing me again?" Lilah asked, running her hand over Nathan's spent cock, smirking when she felt it twitch.

Nathan stepped closer, ran his hand up her thigh under her skirt and pressed against her clit. "I'd say you're going to be tired for your meeting tomorrow."

"Screw the meeting," Lilah said, rubbing herself against Nathan's hand. "I don't even want the job. Never much cared for New York."

"Better yet, screw me," Nathan said. He snaked his hand under the pantyhose and barely managed to dip the tips of his fingers into her pussy, the heel of his hand pressing against her clit, rubbing in brisk circles.

"I think it's time that I said my goodbyes," Lilah said, biting her lip to refrain from gasping with pleasure.

Reluctantly, Nathan slid his hand free, licking his fingers as Lilah once again straightened her outfit. She still had a freshly fucked look about her, but that couldn't be helped.

While Lilah did what she could to tame her appearance in the powder room, Nathan joined his parents in his father's office.

"I'm going to take Lilah back to her hotel," he informed his parents.

"The driver can see her there well enough," Arthur said, barely glancing at Nathan.

Angela, however, took note of how Nathan was more rumpled now than he was before. Smiling knowingly, she said, "There's no harm in the boy escorting Lilah to the hotel."

"I'm not a boy," Nathan grumbled, looking at his feet.

"No, you aren't." Her tone made Nathan meet her eyes. "I expect you to act like the responsible man that you are."

Nathan swallowed hard and nodded briskly. Past mistakes reared their ugly heads in that simple statement.

Slowly, he crossed the room to kiss his mother on the cheek. "Have a good night, Mother. Pop."

"You too, Nathan."

Nathan could hear his father asking what that was all about as he closed the door behind himself, as well as his mother's response that it was nothing.

Lilah was waiting for him in the hallway.

"I should say goodbye to your parents," she said.

"No need. They know that I'm taking you home," Nathan replied.

As they went out to the garage, Nathan grabbed the keys for the BMW, opening Lilah's door for her, before getting in and starting the car. The ride to Lilah's hotel was made in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

Leaving the car to the valet, Nathan followed Lilah into the hotel. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Nathan was on her, pressing Lilah back against the wall, his mouth on hers before a word could be spoken. Lilah's hands slid down to his ass, pulling him flush against her, rolling her hips against his as she felt him begin to harden.

The elevator dinged that it had reached their floor, and Lilah pulled Nathan by the belt loops towards her door. He followed willingly, eagerly.

As soon as the door closed behind them, they rushed to get the other naked. Hands simultaneously pushing off suit jackets and unbuttoning shirts.

"You get your pants, I'll get my skirt," Lilah suggested, walking around Nathan towards the bed, sliding down the zipper of her skirt as she walked. When she turned back to Nathan, he was standing in just his boxers, lust-filled eyes staring at her hungrily.

She hooked her thumbs into her pantyhose to slide them down, but Nathan's voice stopped her.

"No, let me," he entreated.

Lilah smiled in answer and removed her bra instead.

Nathan dropped to his knees before Lilah and pulled the sheer fabric down her legs, helping her to step out of them. His hands skimmed along the flesh of her legs as he kissed his way from knee to hip on each leg before finally pressing a kiss to her center.

Still wet from their earlier fucking, Lilah was slick and open. Nathan easily slid two fingers inside her, focusing his mouth's attention on her clit.

Feeling her legs begin to weaken from Nathan's skilled ministrations, Lilah dug her fingers into his scalp, needing the support. She thought about asking to move to the bed, but she was too close. She didn't want to pause even for the few seconds it would take to sit down.

Sensing that Lilah was close to release, Nathan redoubled his efforts, adding a third finger inside her. Nathan braced his free arm around Lilah's waist, pulling her closer and supporting her weight more.

Without warning, Lilah's internal muscles squeezed his fingers as her orgasm washed over her. Nathan eased her back to the bed, helping her to lie down before he shed his boxers and joined her.

Lilah grinned up at Nathan, leaning in as if to kiss him, but moving down his body to kiss the head of his cock instead. Nathan hissed with pleasure as Lilah took his cock in her mouth, proceeding to give him a first rate blowjob.

Before he could come, though, Lilah pulled away and got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked, his voice rough with desire.

"I'm not done with you yet," Lilah said. "We just need something before we can get back to business."

She disappeared into the bathroom and returned with an opened box of condoms. Tossing them onto the bed, she said, "Suit up, loverboy."

Lilah straddled Nathan's thighs as he rushed to get the condom on. Once he was ready, he grabbed her hips and tried to roll them, but Lilah was having none of that.

"This is my ride, Nate," she said, grasping his cock and sinking down until it filled her completely.

"It's Nathan," he ground out, his eyes squeezing shut at the exquisite pleasure of being buried fully inside her again.

"I don't care what your name is, just fuck me," Lilah said.

"You're the one on top," Nathan rebutted. "You fuck me."

Lilah pulled her hair over one shoulder and leaned forward, the ends of her hair grazing his chest as she began to raise and lower herself over Nathan.

Tracing a nail over his nipples, Lilah asked, "You're not going to make me do all the work, are you?"

"Now what would be the fun in that?" Nathan retorted. He grasped her hips and on her next downward movement, he thrust up, meeting her halfway.

"That's what I'm talking about," Lilah purred, reveling in the sensation of their pelvises meeting with a sharp slap each time Nathan buried himself fully inside her.

Leaning up, their mouths met in a hungry kiss. Their tongues mimicking what their groins were doing.

While Lilah was distracted by the kiss, Nathan hooked one of his legs around hers, his arms around her back, and used the momentum of an upward thrust to roll them over so that Lilah was now on her back.

She blinked up at Nathan as he gave her a moment to adjust to the new position. He smirked down at her and lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders.

"I don't remember agreeing to a change of venue," she snapped.

Nathan withdrew nearly completely before slamming back into her. "Let's just say the angle wasn't doing it for me." His words were punctuated by the thrusting of his hips.

Lilah's hands scrambled for something to hold on to, finally pressing against the headboard. She really had nothing to complain about, enjoying every second of Nathan's rough fuck.

Nathan slowed down a little, lowering one of her legs so that he could lean forward a bit, causing the base of his cock to rub against her clit on each thrust.

"Fuck, yes," Lilah hissed, her hands latching onto Nathan's hips.

With a grunt, Nathan stilled, only his hips jerking as sensation caught up with him and he came. He was so caught up in his own orgasm, that he barely noticed that Lilah had come too, which he was grateful for, because he didn't think he had the energy to get her off if she hadn't.

"I almost wish you would take that job with my father," Nathan said, collapsing next to Lilah.

"I don't make a habit of mixing business with pleasure," Lilah said, pressing against Nathan's side.

He chuckled. "I'm honored to be an exception to the rule."

"This was never really a business trip," Lilah pointed out. "I knew that I wasn't going to accept your father's offer. I just wanted to see what it was in person. You're just an unanticipated bonus."

"My father doesn't like wasting his time," Nathan said, wondering why he was defending the man.

"Do you consider my trip here a waste of time?" Lilah asked.

"Not from my point of view, no," Nathan said, running his hand down Lilah's naked back and ass.

"You know, this suite comes with a Jacuzzi for two…" Lilah trailed off, her fingers walking down Nathan's body. "It does wonders for recuperation."

"I think I just need some time. I may be young, but I do have my limits," Nathan said.

"You don't need to be home by curfew?" Lilah teased.

"I'm not expected home tonight," Nathan said. "It's not like I haven't spent the night with a beautiful woman while living under their roof before."

"You told your parents you were spending the night with me?" Lilah asked, eyebrow raised.

"I told them I was taking you home. My mother knew what that meant. It's like she can read minds, sometimes."

Lilah laughed, rich and throaty. "So, I have the matriarch's blessing to use her son for my pleasure. How delightful."

"I believe I did have some say in how things progressed tonight," Nathan said, pouting slightly.

"Don't be so touchy. It's unbecoming in a lawyer," Lilah said. She rolled off the bed and headed for the bathroom. "Are you coming or not?"

Nathan felt his cock stir with reluctant interest as he watched Lilah walk confidently in all her naked glory into the bathroom. "I'm coming," he called after her.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written March 16, 2008.


End file.
